film_vaultfandomcom-20200214-history
The Switch
The Switch is a 2010 American comedy-drama film. Synopsis Seven years after the fact, a man comes to the realization that he was the sperm donor for his best friend's boy. Plot 30-something Kassie Larson is single, hasn't found love yet, and decides she wants to have a baby. Despite the objections of her neurotic long-time best friend Wally Mars, she chooses to do so alone because she can't wait any longer. She also wants a face-to-face sperm donor, disdaining using a sperm bank. Wally suggests he be the donor, but Kassie sees him as a bit too neurotic, pessimistic, and self-absorbed, and besides, as best friends, "that would be weird." Wally has always had feelings for Kassie, and they dated six years ago, but his friend Leonard points out he missed his chance when she put him in the "friend zone." Kassie selects as sperm donor a handsome and charming (and married) assistant professor, Roland. Kassie organizes an "insemination party", where Wally meets Roland and takes an instant dislike to him. Roland is then called upon and produces his sperm in the bathroom, leaving it in a sample cup. Wally uses the bathroom and sees the sample. Drunk and doped up after taking a pill provided him at the party by Kassie's friend, Debbie (Juliette Lewis), and not liking the idea of Kassie being inseminated with this sperm, Wally plays with the cup and accidentally spills it into the sink. Panicking, he replaces the sperm with his own. The next day at work, still hungover, he remembers nothing. The insemination is successful. Wally is then upset when Kassie tells him she is returning to her family home in Minnesota, as she thinks that would be a better environment to raise a child in, instead of New York City. She leaves, and Wally maintains a non-fulfilling, dreary existence. Seven years later, Kassie returns to New York along with precocious-but-neurotic six-year-old son Sebastian (Thomas Robinson). She wants to reconnect with Wally, and is eager to introduce her son to him. After an awkward first meeting, Wally eventually forms a bond with this loveable and seemingly mini-version of himself, and Sebastian starts to become close to Wally, but the bad news is that Roland is in the picture too: Kassie has started dating him because he is now divorced and, as she thinks he is Sebastian's father, and a nice guy, maybe it would work. After Wally notices the similarities between himself and Sebastian, and after talking to his friend Leonard, Wally realizes what happened seven years earlier. Just before Roland proposes to Kassie, Wally reveals to Kassie that Sebastian is his son, along with his true feelings for her. She is shocked and angry and does not want to see him again. Some time passes, and one day, as he is leaving work, Wally finds Kassie waiting for him on the street outside his office building. She tells him Sebastian really misses him and needs him. Wally admits he misses and needs Sebastian too. Kassie then discloses she isn't with Roland any longer, and that she loves him, even with all of his idiosyncrasies. Wally proposes to her, Kassie accepts, and they kiss. The final scene shows a happily married Wally and Kassie throwing Sebastian's eighth birthday party. Cast Category:2010 films Category:American films Category:Comedy films Category:Drama films Category:Films starring Jennifer Aniston Category:Films starring Jason Bateman Category:Films starring Patrick Wilson Category:Films starring Jeff Goldblum